Like A Sister
by DarkAngelMiadz
Summary: Raven, Cyborg and Beastboy went to the Pirate World called One Piece. There, Raven met a pirate girl with the same personalities like her, Nico Robin. This is about adventures and a little bit of ZoRobin. Raven and Nico Robin created bonds of friendship. This is Robin (In One Piece not in Teen titans) and Zoro romance.
1. Chapter 1

Hi Guys! I wrote this fic because I love Raven and Nico Robin, they both are smart, pretty, kinda weird and silent. I almost think that they're sisters! Please enjoy! *hugs and kisses*

Chapter 1: Meeting You

Raven, Beastboy and Cyborg entered a strange - looking portal inside of one of Raven's book, and ended up in a big pirate ship. A strawhat boy saw them and invited them in.

"So, who are they exactly?" Nami said while drawing a map, "They're awsome Nami! And they said that they're heroes," Luffy said while jumping up and down, "Wait, wait, they're marines?" Nami almost jumped from her seat, while looking at Luffy. "Nope, they're not," Luffy just grinned at his orange - haired friend. Nami just sighed and went out to see those 'so - called heroes'.

"What is this world anway?" Raven said with a gloomy voice, "This is the New World, miss beautiful~," Sanji said while swooning over the sorceress. "It's really nice to meet you miss Raven, Cyborg and Beastboy," Brook bowed a little and smiled at Raven, "May I see your panties?" Nami kicked his head and he fell down.

"Don't worry about him, he's a perv." Nami said while kicking Brook's head. " Hold on, you guys say that there are 2 girls in this ship," Cyborg asked the Strawhat boy, "Oh yes, maybe Robin is in the library," Luffy grinned at the half - human robot. "Wait, where is Raven?" Beastboy turned at Cyborg at his question. "Oh, you mean the hoodie girl? She went to the library a while ago," Nami said to Cyborg.

"What is the personality of this other friend of yours?" Beastboy questioned Nami, "Well, she's silent, smart, kind, a little weird and a strong person," Nami said while putting her index finger to her chin. "Whoa! Just like Raven!" Beastboy's eyes widened, "Yeah, they have the same personalities," Cyborg giggled.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

*IN THE LIBRARY*

Robin was reading a History book about Sky Island when she sense something. Robin looked at the whole library and saw nothing, "Just my imagination I think," Robin resumed her reading, she felt something or someone looking at her form behind. "That's a thick book," a gloomy voice from behind say. Robin crossed her hands on her chest and summoned 3 hands to hold the intruder. "Who are you?" Robin tightened her grip on the violet - haired woman.

The door opened and revealed Luffy, Nami, Beastboy and Cyborg. "Whoa Robin! That's our guests' friend," Luffy said while waving at Robin. "Are you sure Luffy?" Robin looked at their captain, "Yes Robin, she's Raven," Nami said to Robin.

The blue - eyed beauty released the sorceress. "I'm really sorry," Robin said while looking at Raven. Raven stayed quiet and just nodded. "Are you alright Ra- whoa! who is this beauty?!" Beastboy asked Luffy while pointing at Robin, "Oh, she is Robin, our smart Archaeologist," Luffy said with pride. "You alright Rae?" Cyborg helped Raven out. "I'm fine, Cy" Raven stood up and walked to Robin.

"I'm sorry for scaring you," Raven said while looking at Robin, "It's Ok, I should be the one who is sorry," Robin just smiled at the violet - haired titan.

"So, you read in here?" Raven asked Robin, "Yeah, oh sorry, let me introduce myself, I'm Nico Robin, Archaeologist of the Strawhat Crew, and your name?" Robin said while lending her hand out to Raven, "I'm Raven, one of the Teen Titans," Raven shook Robin' hand.

When they shake hands, two of them felt something like, a special connection between them, their thoughts are moving deeper and deeper when the Strawhat captain jumped at Cyborg and hugged him. "Whoa! This body of yours is cool!" Luffy's eyes glittered with amusement, "Thanks bro," Cyborg laughed, "You know, we too have our own cyborg," Luffy said to the robot," Yeah I know, I met him a while ago, he's name is Franky," Luffy jaw - dropped, "Really?", "Yeah, he's a smart shipwright" Cyborg said to Luffy.

"And I met a cute racoon," Beastboy smiled, "I'm not a racoon!" Chopper yelled at Beastboy. "It seems to me we have our own pairs in this world," Cyborg said, "Yeah, Robin is like Raven, Cyborg is like Franky and...," Ussop said, "Nah, Choppper is not my pair," Beastboy walked to Cyborg.

"It's nice meeting you but, we gotta go," Raven said to Robin, "What?! No Raven, please!" Cyborg and Beastboy kneel at Raven and pleaded her. "No, Robin might be worried," Raven said in a firm voice, "I didn't say anything," Robin said to Raven, "No not you, we have a friend Robin too, he's our leader," Beastboy cried and cried. "PLEASE!" both of the titans cried for Raven, "Okay, okay! Raven finally said.

"Great! I'm gonna tell the 'other' Robin through the detector I made," Cyborg walked out the room and talked to Robin. "So, this is your library?" Raven asked Robin, "Well, sorta," Robin smiled. "Your personality is different from your friends," Raven said, "Yeah, but they accept me as one of them, though, I still feel different," Robin looked down at her friends. The other 2 Titans went down with the strawhats and have fun, Robin and raven just stayed in the library

"Can I borrow one of your books?" Raven asked the raven - haired beauty, "Sure, wanna read together?" Robin gave Raven a enthusiastic smile, "Yeah, sure," Raven began to search for some books and saw what she liked, a book entitled "Dark Arts and Spells".

Robin and Raven read silently, enjoying each others silence. When the finished reading, they talked about morbid, dark stuffs, and their past. Robin understands Raven, and Raven is a good listener.

"So, wanna eat at the dining table?" Robin asked the sapphire - eyed woman, "Nope, I wanted to be alone," Raven said, not looking at Robin. "You know, the world is brighter on the outside," Robin said while smilling at Raven.

"I...don't fit in with you guys," Raven looked out from the library's window with a frown.

"*Sigh* you know, I could stay here," Robin sat down and smiled at Raven again. "You're a smiley type of person?" Robin just giggled, "Maybe," Raven meditated.

"Hey Robin, where's that dartbrow?!" Zoro barged in, Raven's expression change into a annoyed one and stood up and went near to Robin, "Who is he?" She asked, "Oh, that's Roronoa Zoro, he's our swordsman," Zoro just looked at the lady and raised an eyebrow, "Who is that shortie?" Zoro aked Robin, "Who are you calling shortie?!" A vein popped at Raven's temples and glared at the moss - head.

"Who are you anyway?!" Zoro grumbled, "Hold on Zoro, she's my friend, our friend," Robin said while calming Zoro down. "Yeah, whatever woman," Zoro glared at Robin. The dark - haired strawhat just gasp and looked down when Zoro leaved. When Zoro was about to go down the ladder, a black magic stopped him, Raven descended and glared at the swordsman.

"How could you!" Raven shouted at Zoro, "How could I? What do you mean?!" Zoro's blood began to boil from anger. "You hurt her feelings! Do you know that she's a kind person!" Raven's eyes went white and was about to give Zoro a slap, when a hand appeared out of nowhere and stopped her.

"Please Raven, just stop," Robin pleaded her new friend and looked at Zoro, "It's okay, I know you don't trust me, just don't harm Raven, please," Robin left with Raven. 'Are her eyes filled with tears? Oh shit! I did it again!' Zoro thought.

"He hurt you, did he?" Raven asked, "it's okay, I'm used to it, although...I do have feelings for him," Robin confessed. "What? Really?" Raven tilted her head with a are - you - serious - face. "Maybe," Robin blushed.

"If he ever hurt or harm you again, just call me, I really wanna smash his face," Robin just giggled. Raven went back to meditating for 2 hours. When she opened her eyes, she saw Robin asleep, she was about to wake her up, when a green - haired swordsman walked into the library. Raven hid under the shelves and watched the scene. Zoro leaved a violet flower and a note, he blushed and walked away. Raven got out of the shelves and woke Robin up.

"Hey, sorry to bother you but, your green - haired friend left something for you," Robin rubbed her eyes and read the note.

"Hey Robin, I'm sorry for earlier and...I hope you'll forgive me."

- Zoro

"That man liked you?" Robin blushed, "No, maybe, I-I don't know, he never trusts me," Raven just shrugged. "Well, I think he does, he blushed when he's near you," Raven said.

Robin remained silent and yawned, "I think you should go to bed," Raven led Robin to her room. "Come in, we could share the same room," Robin said, "Really?", "Yeah, sure,". Raven laid near Robin and slept.

END OF CHAPTER 1

Please review guys!

I love Raven and Nico Robin!


	2. Getting To Know You Better

Chp. 2 is here guys! This chpt. may be long

Chapter 2: Getting to Know you Better

Robin and Raven talked to each other everyday, since the day they met. "Hey Robin, would you like to go with me?" Nami asked her bestfriend, "Umm...Maybe sometime Nami, Raven and I are kinda in a middle of something," Robin just smiled at the navigator.

"Yeah, sure," Nami gave Robin a sweet smile, Nami went outside to make maps. Sure, Raven is cool, smart and pretty, but, there is something that Nami doesn't like about the sorceress.

Nami's POV

That 'Raven' is really like Robin, and because of that, Robin is spending more time with her! I feel...kinda jealous, Robin and I have been bestfriends for too long, and when she came, it has all changed! I don't like it, she's too creepy. Robin is literally forgetting about me; spending more time with her reading, and talking.

I'm Robin's friend! She's suppose to be with me. Raven's taking my place as Robin's BEST friend. I won't let that happen!

End of Nami's POV

"So, Rae, wanna go play chess?" Raven shook her head as a no, "Okay then, so, wanna go to get new books in the next island?" Raven nodded in reply. "Robin, Raven, can you help me with something!" Cyborg yelled from the deck. The two went to Cyborg with a blood covered Sanji. "What happened to him?" Beastboy sweatdropped at the sight. "Oh, he'll be okay, he's just having some 'girl business' thingy," Robin replied while sweatdropping.

Raven picked up the photos that lay next to Sanji and gave it to the dark - haired strawhat beauty. Robin looked at it for a moment and looked at Sanji with a smile, then suddenly, her eyes turned red. "Sanji - kun, I want to talk to you in private," Sanji went love mode and went in with the beautiful archaeologist. Raven, Beastboy and Cyborg raised their eyebrow, wondering what is going on inside. They heard slaps and punches, it took almost almost a minute for them to realize what's going on. Robin went out with a bruised, love - struck Sanji.

"See you later guys," Robin said and went to her room to get her clothes and towel, and went straight to the bathroom for a refreshing bath. "She just need some time alone," Ussop said.

~o~o~o~o~o~o

Zoro's POV

I was training in the crow's nest, with my thoughts invading my mind. It is really fun being with the whole crew; with Luffy, Ussop, Nami, stupid cook, Franky, Chopper, Brook, the 3 titans and Robin. Robin...A beautiful name for a gorgeous girl. Why is my heart pounding?

What is this damn feeling?! Whenever I'm around Robin, she always makes me...shy. Yeah sure, she's beautiful with ocean - blue eyes, pointed nose, long and silky hair, long slender legs, big boobs...wait a minute...What am I thinking?!

Darn it! Always her! Always her sexy body! What? did I just say sexy? Damn it! I always think of her, every hour of the day. Wait, water flowing...I heard Robin humming in the bathroom. Is she taking a bath? Of course she is genius! I slapped myself mentally.

Robin taking a bath in the bathroom huh? Suddenly a vision appeared, wait, why am I in the bathroom and the whole room was filled with steam, maybe because of the heat. "Zoro - kun, you really a pervert," A voice said to me, I then just realized that it was Robin's! Then, everything became clear, I saw Robin's naked back, with her front body facing the shower. Robin looked at me and smirked, suddenly she walked over to me...she started to lean closer, I bet my face is hotter than the sun. I leaned a little closer and then...BANG! Oh man! Who broke my daydream?! Seriously? I was enjoying it?

End Of Zoro's POV

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Raven was walking on the ship when she bumped into someone, "Hey! Watch where you going!" Raven yelled at the swordsman,"You should look where are you looking Rob- I mean Raven!". " Whoa, chill out, did you almost say Robin?" Raven glared at the swordsman. "What are ya talking about? It's not like I'm daydreaming about her body," Zoro hissed back. "Why of all things? Why Robin's body?" Raven narrowed her eyes, "Ummm...Because...What do you care?!" Raven just smirked at the blushing swordsman.

"You like her? Haha an idiot swordsman falling in love with a pretty girl, that's something you can't see everyday," Zoro's blood began to boil. "Hey, I didn't say that I like her!" Raven just smirked and show him some photoshots, "Tell me, what does Robin's body's like in your daydream?".

Raven showed the swordsman Robin wearing a hot bikini, Robin wearing glasses with a bikini, Robin changing her clothes and Robin in her outfit in dressrosa. "Where did you get that?!" Zoro's eyes popped out at the sight of the pictures. "Oh, I just got this from Robin and told me that I should burn it, before Sanji will try and get it again...But as I can see someone really likes this though, it is you," Zoro cleared his throat and Raven pushed it right through his face, while Zoro used his arms in defense. "Ohh, I know, nothing in here looks like Robin in your daydream," Raven smirked, "Exactly!" Zoro yelled back. 'Oh shit what did I just say?!' Zoro thought.

"Aha! So you 'did' daydream about Robin!" Raven laughed. "I didn't, okay!?" Zoro said while blushing so hard. "I know your lying, but, I saved this for the grand finale," Raven said while grabbing something in her pockets. "Hey, what do you mean grand fina- Ahhh!" Zoro got a nosebleed just by looking at the picture of the beautiful archaeologist. "What are you doing!" Zoro yelled at the amethyst - eyed titan. "Ah, so you do like her?" Raven asked while holding the picture in front of Zoro.

The picture contained a naked picture of Robin in the bathroom washing her hair with the shampoo. The bubbles covered her private parts and some are on her chest. Zoro passed out at the sight.

"Heheheh, Raven 1, Zoro 0," Raven left the fainted Zoro and went to find Beastboy and Cyborg.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"Raven's gonna kill us!" Beastboy cried in frustration, "She will kill 'you' not me man," Cyborg said it confidentially. "Man, please help me!" Beastboy begged his friend by kneeling in front of him. "Nah uh, it's you problem BB," Beastboy begged him over and over again. Just when Cyborg was about to complain, the door went open and revealed the violet - haired sorceress and the strawhat crew.

"What's all about the noise?" Ussop asked the two Titans. "Nothing guys," Beastboy just smiled, hiding the 'thing' he's been hiding. "It's something! Beastboy bro-" Cyborg was cut off when Beastboy used his legs to cover Cyborg's mouth. "Okay Beastboy, what is this all about?" Raven raised her eyebrows, Robin can see it, the anger in her face.

"It's nothing, really," Beastboy said while hiding the 'thing' behind him. "What are you hiding?" Raven asked in her monotone voice. "Nothing!" Raven's temper was rising, but she told herself to calm down. "Show me you left arm," Beastboy raised his left arm and it held nothing. "Now the right hand," Beastboy placed his left arm back to hold the 'thing he's been hiding and showed his right arm, still nothing. "I mean both of them!" Raven yelled at the green titan.

"No," Beastboy said firmly, "Okay, I've enough! Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven used her black magic to raise both of Beastboy's hands and saw the big diamond that seperated her into 5 personalities of herself. "Beastboy!" Beastboy laughed nervously. "You can have it!" Beastboy threw it to Raven, "I don't want my body to be seperated again in five!" Raven threw it to Nami. "I don't want it!" Nami threw it to Ussop, "Don't pass it to me!" the diamond was passed to one another, until it reached Robin and it shone so bright. "Oh no," the three titans was shocked.

The bright light consumed Robin and placed her inside it, the diamond suddenly broke into 5 parts of a prism. "This is not good," Raven said while sweatdropping. There are 5 Robins; red, violet, yellow,gray and green. "What the hell is going on here?!" Red Robin yelled at Beastboy. "I-I wanna hide!" gray Robin cried, "Hi Zoro - kun," violet Robin winked at Zoro with a seductive grin.

"Someone likes the violet Robin because he wants to do something to her," Raven said while glaring at Zoro. "I don't!" Zoro blushed, "Come on, don't be shy Zoro - kun, you're so hansome," violet Robin said while hugging Zoro from behind.

"Okay then, 140 will be divided by 2 to get the velocity of this ship and if I get the acceleration I wi-" yellow Robin was cut off when Beastboy covered her mouth telling her that it will explode his mind if she continues. "Shut up Beastboy!" red Robin punched Beastboy, "Are you okay? Let me help you," green Robin offered Beastboy a hand. "At least there is one Robin that is okay with me," Beastboy grunted. "Your head will surely explode and your brain's blood will gush out from its place," green Robin said while giving them a straight face. "I was so wrong," Beastboy said.

"Hold on, red is anger, violet is love or passion, yellow is intelligence, gray is timidity, green is morbidity," Cyborg said. " Ugh! I hate this place! Let's get outta here guys!" red said, all of the other colors nodded and vanished out of nowhere.

"Grrrrrr," Raven glared at Beastboy and scared him. "Rae, this is no time to fight! Robin is in big trouble," Luffy said. "Don't worry y'all, I've implanted the detectors on each color of Robin," Cyborg showed the his phone and there are five red dots going east. "Where are they?" Ussop asked. "In the middle of nowhere, Franky, turn the ship into their directions," Franky nodded and went out of the room.

"Good idea Nami," Cyborg said. "So, we'll just sit here and wait?" Raven asked, "No we're not Raven, we need to formulate a plan," Raven just smirked, "Oh really? What are your plans? I bet it always fail," Nami glared at Raven. "I'll show you!" Nami hissed at Raven. "Bring it on psycho!" Raven hissed back, "Gothic Jerk!"

"Weiner!" Raven's temper was rising, good thing Ussop stopped their fight. "Sigh, okay, Cyborg will make the plan," Ussop said, "Why?" Nami raised an eyebrow at Ussop, "If you will formulate the plan, it will be unfair," Ussop said nervously.

"I guess I will give Cyborg a chance to show his intelligence," Raven just rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Okay gang, first, Luffy, Franky, and Sanji should be chasing the red one, Zoro and Ussop violet, Brook and I yellow, Beastboy and Chopper Gray, and Nami and Raven will be going after green," when Cyborg finished his sentence Raven 's eyes grew wide. "What?! Me and Nami?! No way," Raven protested, "Yeah, change my partner Cyborg!" Nami also protested back.

"Come on now, I also planned this for us to gain trust to one another," Raven groaned and went back to her room. "I'm gonna go too," Nami said while muttering.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Next Morning

"Hey guys, we're here! The colors of Robin landed in this island and seperated," Franky told everyone in the dining table. All of them got themselves ready and went down the ship and saw a island full of people. "Here, I'm giving each and everyone of you this gadget, you'll just push the red button if you're in trouble," Cyborg handed each of them the gadget. Nami's and Raven's gaze met, they turned their head away to break the eye contact.

"The one who doesn't agree with the pairings will be naked for 8 weeks," Cyborg added, which caused all of them to nod. 'Okay fine," Raven and Nami finally gave up and accept this 'partnership' thingy. All of them separated and started their search.

Sanji's Group

"Robin - chwan is in danger, and I should save her!" Sanji declared with his love - mode. "I wonder where Robin is," Franky said while looking around, Luffy was jumping up and down, exited for the adventure.

Zoro's Group

"Hey Zoro, I'm pretty sure you liked to be in the violet Robin capture mission," Ussop smirked while Zoro remained silent. "I don't, so shut up," Zoro said calmly. "Ok, just chill," Ussop and Zoro walked to a dress store and saw the violet Robin grinning at Zoro. "Oh shit," Ussop just laughed at Zoro, "Ussop, you've got the prism?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah, here you go," Ussop handed Zoro the violet prism.

"Zoro - kun~!" violet Robin jumped to Zoro and kissed his cheeks, "You miss me?" violet Robin said while looking at Zoro seductively. "W-What do you mean?!" Zoro was releasing violet Robin's hands, but she got him pretty good. Zoro blushed, the way her tits being rubbed against

"This is gonna be harder than I thought," Ussop sweatdropped. Zoro placed the prism at Robin's hand and she disappeared, making the colorless prism turn into violet again. "Bad luck, I thought you like her," Zoro's eyes glared at him saying cut-the-crap look.

Cyborg's Group

"Okay, my detector says that the yellow Robin is near," Cyborg said while walking, "It's so good to have a robot in the crew yohohohoho," Brook laughed. "Shhh...She's here," Brook hid behind Cyborg. There, they saw the yellow Robin writing equations and kept muttering about ponyglphys. Cyborg gave Brook the yellow prism, Brook tip - toed quietly and let it touch unto the yellow Robin's skin.

The yellow Robin's body was absorbed by the prism and it became yellow again. "Yeah! We did it!" Cyborg cheered and Brook gave him a small smile. "You know sir Cyborg, we can go roam around the island for some time to get to know each other," Cyborg just nodded and both of the strolled to the island talking about their past.

Beastboy's Team

"So, your abilities is to turn into any animal?" Chopper asked the green man, "Yeah, how about you what's your abilities?" Beastboy asked the cute strawhat doctor.

"Well, I can turn big, I also make Rumble Balls to perform transformations." "Woah! That's so cool!" Beastboy's eyes sparkled with amazement. "Compliments don't make me happy," Chopper danced happily, "He looks so happy to me," Beastboy swaetdropped.

"So Be-" Chopper's sentence was cut off when Beastboy stopped dead in his tracks, they hide in a nearby bush and looked at the thing that they're so focused on. Under an apple tree was a crying Robin that has gray suit. Beastboy got out, ready to go to the Grey Robin, but she ran.

"Wait! Robin!" Beastboy yelled, the gray Robin flied, "Jump Point!" Chopper transformed into a deer with long legs and jumped to Robin and let the prism touch her skin. The gray Robin was absorbed and both of them cheered.

"Yay!" Chopper laughed, "That's a good one bro," Beastboy said. "Thanks!" They both went back to the ship.

Sanji's Group

"Hey, there's Robin, Hey Robin!" Luffy shouted, but his mouth was covered by Sanji's arm and pulled him to a near bush. "Who goes there?! I'll kill the one wo sneaks up on me!" the red Robin shouted. " Damn it Luffy, remember, we're facing the dangerous personality of Robin - chwan," Sanji said. "I understand," Luffy grinned.

"On the count of three, one...two...three!" They both jumped and attacked the red Robin. Sanji passed the prism to Luffy and Luffy placed it at Robin's shoulder and suddenly disappeared. "Nice," Sanji said

Nami's group

'Why her?' Raven asked her mind. Nami and Raven were searching for the green Raven, but no luck came. "There," Nami said, pointing at the green - haired Robin, fighting monsters and laughing. 'Is that really a part of Robin?' Nami thought while sweatdropping."Okay, you distract while I'll let the prism touch her skin, okay?" Nami whispered, "Whatever," Raven mummbled.

Nami just ignored it and crawled to the bush behind the green Robin and signaled Raven to come out and distract the green Robin. Raven just rolled her eyes and walked to the green Robin, "Hey,Wassap?" green Robin asked.

"I..uh..ummm..," Raven stuttered, wait, she never stuttered before. "I...Hi Robin," Raven said. "How did you know my name?" green Robin asked. A tentacle made out of darkness, signaled Nami, and she sneakily tip - toed behind the green Robin.

But, the green Robin sensed her and attacked Nami, she grabbed Nami's leg and swinged her to Raven, which send both of them to roll under a cliff.

The prism was left with the green Robin, she touched it and she was gone instantly, only leaving a green prism laying on the grass.

"Ouch!" Nami said as Raven landed on her. "This is all your fault!" Raven shouted at Nami. "My fault?! You shouldn't been so obvious before!" Raven was so mad right now. "Great, I'm now stuck in the middle of nowhere with a jerk," Raven said.

"Who are you calling a jerk?!" Nami shouted at Raven, Raven just stayed silent. "Can't you teleport us out of here?" Nami asked calmly. "No, my powers ar now drained, it will take a miracle for us to get out in this hole," Raven said.

"Don't worry, I'll contact Cyborg from my communicator," Raven stayed a little far away from Nami. "So...When do you think he'll come?" Nami asked.

"He said that he'll be here in 45 minutes," Raven responds, "What! For that long?!" Nami screamed. "Well yeah, they're far from us genius," raven said sarcastically.

"Whaever!" Nami just turned, with her back facing Raven. Raven just shrugged and meditated, after 5 minutes of silence, Nami spoke. "Hey, can I ask you a question?" Nami said turning to see Raven's back. "What is it?" Raven said in her monotone voice.

"Why do you hate me?" Nami asked, Raven stopped her meditation and looked at Nami. "What do you mean that I hate you? You hate me!" Raven said with her eyes narrowing. "Yes okay!" Nami shouted, shutting her eyes closed.

"Okay what?" Raven's eyebrow raised in confusion. "I was jealous of you okay!" Nami shouted. "Wait, you're what of me now?", Nami stood up, meeting Raven's gaze. "I was jealous of you, because Robin's spending more time with you than me," Nami said, with slight anger in her voice.

"Then why do you have been so mean to me?!" Raven asked her eyes glowed white. "It's because I hate you!" Nami yelled at Raven. "What a coincidence, because I hate you to!" Raven spat back at Nami.

"Why?" Nami asked, anger still filled her voice. "It's because you know Robin better than I do," Raven said, calming herself down, her voice was filled with jealousy and sadness. "Did you just...Share your feelings with me?" Nami asked the amethyst - haired teenager.

"Well duh," Raven said sarcastically. "Wait, wait I thought I was jealous of you," Nami said, "And I thought I was jealous of you," Raven answered back.

"Look, if we're not gonna mend this bond of ours, Robin will suffer in the end," Nami sighed. "Yeah, I agree, but this doesn't mean that I wanted to be friends with you," Raven said in her monotone voice. "And neither do I"

"Yo Raven!" Cyborg called out to Raven with a smile. Brook and Cyborg pulled Nami and Raven out of the hole. "We're sorry, we didn't have the green one," Nami said apologetically. "No worries, we've found it," Cyborg grinned, holding the green prism

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

In The Sunny

"Okay, be careful," Nami said. All of them combined the prisms, and a very bright light appeared. When the flash of the light finished, it revealed Robin, standing in front of them. "Robin!" Nami jumped over Robin, and giving her a bone - crushing hug. "Fufufu, I miss you guys," Robin said. "Us too," Cyborg grinned.

"Hey Raven," Robin walked over to Raven and smiled at her. "Yeah, miss you too," Raven looked at Nami. "So, Robin, wanna go and roam around the island?" Nami lookde at her friend. "Sure, how about you Raven?" Robin looked at Raven, giving her a pleading look. "I uhh..." when Raven was about to say something Nami butt in. "Yeah, she can come," Nami said not looking at Raven.

"Let's go now," the three walked to the island and have fun.

End of Chapter 2

Please review, and remember, that the 'Robin' that I'm referring to is 'Nico Robin' from One Piece. Please review...Please and have a happy Valentines Day.


End file.
